


Nothing but you

by KellinJoJo



Series: I would know you in the dark [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Worship, Disabled Character, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Visually Impaired Erwin Smith, soft...so very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 14:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellinJoJo/pseuds/KellinJoJo
Summary: In all of his years alive, Erwin was the only person who called him beautiful. Before being with the man, he had never thought that the word could be used to describe men. It was always a word that described women; however, with Erwin he never failed to remind him that the word had many connotations.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Series: I would know you in the dark [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161371
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78





	Nothing but you

**Author's Note:**

> I have returned with a new part to this series! I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> This one was actually kind of hard to write so I had to take breaks from it to finally get it done. I don't really write smut a whole lot (this is literally my second time doing it), so I hope it's cohesive and makes sense!

Ending up drunk was a rare occasion for Levi. After growing up around drunkards coming in and out of Kenny’s house he really didn’t enjoy drinking...which always proved to be ironic since he owned a bar. Hange never failed to give him flack about how he was such a stiff and never really drank much with them or anyone else for that matter. The only time he ever really drank was with Erwin and that was usually just a glass or two of wine. 

Though now he wasn’t really sure how he had ended up four shots deep on a Wednesday night with Hange. 

The pair were seated at one of the corner tables in his bar with the eight shot glasses littered around them while Hange chattered on about whatever it was they had done earlier that day. Levi was too preoccupied with staring at the dirty lenses of their glasses. How could they even see out of them? Their voice went in one ear and out the other as he tried to keep his hands from reaching over to grab the glasses and clean them himself. 

“...And then I told Moblit that it wasn’t fair,” they huffed, “Don’t you agree?” 

Levi quirked an unamused brow before leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest, “sure.” 

“You weren’t even listening were you!” They groaned and smacked their head against the table with a thud that made Levi wince the slightest bit. Hange didn’t make a move like it hurt so he decided to let it go and instead just rolled his eyes. 

“I was too busy looking at the shit on your glasses. Clean them for fuck’s sake...I bet Erwin can see better than you with your glasses looking like that,” His words were clipped but not in a malicious way. While he found Hange to be annoying most of the time and way too clingy...they were close enough friends which meant Hange could always tell when he was serious and when he wasn’t. 

Slowly they tilted their head up so their chin was resting against the table. Hange looked up at him and gave a puff of laughter before smiling, “He’s almost blind so I doubt it. Anyways, speaking of the devil, how is he? You two have been together for some time now….what six months?” 

“Five,” Levi corrected. 

Hange just rolled their eyes before straightening up to finally clean their glasses off. The frames were slipped off their nose and then wiped with the hem of their shirt. Levi watched for a moment before giving another shrug at the question. 

“Things are fine,” He settled on that being the answer because it’s true. Things are fine. He and Erwin had settled into their relationship just fine. For the most part Levi practically lived with Erwin and wouldn’t be shocked if the other just suggested they move in together...though he could tell Erwin was trying to respect his personal space. There were some nights that Levi needed to be alone and would disappear back to his place for a moment of respite. He’d never really been in a long term relationship before...so he didn’t know they could be a little exhausting at times. 

Hange went to speak but was cut off by Eld dropping two beers and two shot glasses on the table, “figured these would be ordered eventually so I just went ahead and made them.” Levi glanced up at the man who just gave a nod and then retreated back to the bar where Oluo was. It was nearing midnight so most of the patrons had cleared out since it’s a weekday but a few stragglers remained. 

He cleared his throat and turned his gaze back to his companion before immediately frowning at the shot glass being shoved to his face, “drink up!” Levi gave a blank stare before taking the small glass between his fingers since he knew he wouldn’t be able to get out of it. Hange made a show of extending their glass out to him for them to clink, along with a wiggle of their brows. 

Once their glasses clinked together, they tapped them against the table and tossed them back before setting them down. The liquid was warm as it slid down his throat and then settled in his stomach. Maybe he should have eaten more today considering he’s feeling the alcohol more than usual. Before he realized it, his hand was wrapped around the neck of the beer bottle to twist the top off. He really shouldn’t drink anymore. 

Hange opened their own bottle and tossed the cap on the table before humming, “What constitutes fine?” 

It took him a minute to figure out what Hange was talking about before deciding to just lift the bottle to his lips to take a swig. Levi had always been a private person and the thought of sharing information about his relationship with Hange is enough to make him want to do literally anything else. He'd rather break his nose than talk about Erwin with Hange. 

Once he pulled the bottle from his lips and set it down he just looked at them, “Why should I tell you? I already gave you a good enough answer?” 

Hange pouted and leaned forward on the table with a little too much force that made it shake a bit, “That isn’t fair! I tell you stuff about me and Moblit all the time!” 

“Yea but I never ask for it,” he countered with a scoff, “You tell me that shit on your own free will. Why do you even want to know about my relationship?” 

The pout on their lips just deepened at his statement as they leaned back into the chair, “Levi this is your first real relationship in all the time I’ve known you. Most people can’t handle you and Erwin can...not to mention he’s like the polar opposite of you, so you can’t blame me for being curious! Can I ask you questions then...and if you don’t want to answer them we can move on?” 

It’s a compromise...but a compromise he still doesn’t want to take. Though knowing Hange, they won’t let up so he figured it’s the best he’s gonna get. 

Levi grunted in response which is all the other needed. 

For a moment they seemed deep in thought which made Levi a bit nervous. All he could do was wait for them to ask whatever it was they wanted to know and then decide if he even wanted to answer it. 

“Well, how is living with him? I know you basically live there now...so what’s that like? No more rose tinted glasses after you share a space with someone,” Hange’s question wasn’t terrible and it was open-ended enough to where he could pick and choose what he wanted to say. 

The beer was pressed to his lips again as he took a longer swig and then swallowed it. He couldn’t remember the last time his head has felt this fuzzy and his limbs this heavy. 

“He can barely take care of himself,” Levi snorted, “I do most of the cleaning in the apartment since he’s always busy with research. He doesn’t really have the time to do basic things like laundry. At first he thought I was doing the cleaning because of his disability, but I do it because I want to. He works hard so I figured I can help out...I don’t pay rent so it’s the least I can do.” 

It isn’t until after he’s done speaking that he realized he gave out a little more than he was planning. Already he felt heat creep up his neck from under the collar of his shirt, though Hange doesn’t seem to notice and instead just nodded at what he said. 

“That’s understandable...I can see how he could feel offended by that,” they reasoned before pursing their lips, “Though I’m sure either way he appreciates you doing that for him.”

They get silent and Levi figured Hange was trying to come up with another question. He took the time to look around and watched as his employees cleaned up around the place. They’d do a deep clean once the bar closed, but he wasn’t going to be worth anything after this beer so he’d leave it to them. They knew how he liked things by this point so he usually never had to run back behind them. 

By the time he looked back over to Hange he noticed the wide and manic grin that was placed over their lips. It made their eyes squint the slightest bit and already he was afraid of what they were going to ask. Once again they leaned against the table but this time they looked around to see who might be watching or listening. No one was so they turned back to Levi and cleared their throat. 

“What’s the sex like?” 

As soon as the words left their lips he felt a deep frown settle on his lips and his brows scrunch. His jaw clenched shut as the flush crept further and further up his neck until it settled on his ears. Just by his reaction alone, Hange was practically vibrating as they waited for him to answer. Levi felt his right eyelid twitch before he ripped his eyes away to instead settle on the wall next to them. He stayed quiet for a few more seconds until the alcohol in his system took over. 

“We haven’t.”

It took a few moments before Hange understood what he meant and then their brows furrowed. Levi could feel his teeth grinding together before he blinked back to look at his friend. They looked at him with a look akin to confusion and it made Levi want to get up and leave. 

“What do you mean you haven’t?” They asked, “He practically worships the ground you walk on and you...haven’t?” 

Pure embarrassment settled over Levi and all he could do was click his tongue, “I’m leaving.” He turned in his chair to grab his jacket before Hange panicked to get him to stay. They reached over and settled an all too gentle hand on his shoulder that got his attention. 

“I’m not making fun of you,” they spoke carefully, “I’m just asking, Levi.” 

He really doesn’t have an answer to the question. 

Levi narrowed his eyes before deciding he’d indulge them. The two settled back into their seats and there was a longer moment of silence between them as Hange gave him the time he needed to gather his thoughts and words. Really he wasn’t sure how to answer the question considering there wasn’t anything wrong with his relationship. Hange was right...Erwin practically did worship the ground he walked on and Levi had his own way of expressing his affections to Erwin.

He sighed before lifting a hand to rub it over his face and then drop it down to his lap, “I can’t believe I’m talking to you about this.” 

Hange stayed silent and just looked at him. Levi chewed on his cheek before looking down at the wood patterns in the table as he spoke, “The only thing I can tell you is that things start to look like it might go further but then it never does. He’s always the one to stop so I’m not sure if he just doesn’t want to go further or…” He trailed off and tried to keep his own self-deprecating thoughts away. That was the last thing he needed to deal with tonight when he was halfway to being drunk. 

“Ask him about it,” Hange spoke with a shrug, “Never know if you don’t ask...and if you want to go that route then it’s better to ask now than fret later.” 

“You’re right,” he agreed and grabbed the beer to down the rest of it before going to stand, “now I’m leaving. Don’t worry about paying. I’ve got it.” 

It’s a little past one in the morning when he got back to Erwin’s apartment. He’s stumbling worse than he thought he would be and dropped his keys at least three times before finally unlocking the door. He kicked his shoes off in a pile by the door and made sure to turn the lock before going to their room. His hand slid against the wall for support and it didn’t help that all the lights in the apartment were off. Usually Erwin stayed up but if it had been a hard research day he might have just decided to turn in for the night. Levi made it to the bedroom and pushed the door open only to see Erwin sitting up in bed with the lamp on and a book a couple inches in front of his face. 

Blue eyes glanced up at him and Levi felt glued to the door frame as they made eye contact. Insecurity flooded through him for a moment because he had to look a little unkempt. His hair felt ruffled and the loose necked white t-shirt was practically hanging off one of his shoulders. Not to mention his crumpled jacket was tucked under one of his arms with his keys still dangling in his hand. Levi swallowed before shuffling into the room to set the keys and jacket down. He didn’t even bother to pull his clothes off before crawling on top of the covers of the bed. 

He laid down on his stomach with his face pressed into the cool pillow which elicited a low groan from his chest. The cool temperature against his warm face felt absolutely divine. A chuckle rumbled in Erwin’s chest as he dropped a hand to card through Levi’s hair, “have a fun night?” 

Levi let out a pleased hum at the contact before tilting his head into the touch, “no.” 

Erwin shifted next to him and leaned down to press a soft kiss to the back of his head before nuzzling into the hair, “can’t say I’ve ever seen you drunk.” The amusement practically dripped off of Erwin’s every word and that resulted in a grunt from Levi as he rolled onto his back. Once he shifted and got comfortable, he looked up at Erwin who was grinning from ear to ear. No matter how drunk or tipsy he was, Levi didn’t miss the way his pupils dilated which told him that there was enough light for the other to see him. 

The conversation he’d had with Hange wormed its way to the front of his mind. Was now an appropriate time to discuss their relationship? The answer felt like no but every fiber of his being knew he needed to do it now rather than later. 

Slowly, he pushed himself up on his elbows and narrowed his eyes up at the other slightly. Erwin’s face shifted upon seeing the slight glare and Levi made sure to soften his features the slightest bit before clearing his throat, “Do you find me attractive?” 

The words lingered in the air between them and he could tell Erwin was piecing them together. The blond offered a confused smile before he quirked a brow, “What kind of question is that? Of course I do.” The admission smoothed over some of Levi’s worries, so he moved once more to sit up criss-cross on the mattress. 

Levi felt his brows scrunch up and his lips turn down in a scowl as he tried to figure out the next thing to say. He couldn’t just leave the conversation there since he knew Erwin would ask what spurred the question. His lips parted for a moment and then clamped shut again.

It felt like hours passed before he finally spoke up again. Luckily Erwin had been patient enough to let him work through his own thoughts. Levi looked up at the man to lock eyes with him, “then why won’t you have sex with me?” His words don’t even sound like his own as they left his lips. 

He could tell that Erwin had to take a moment to process what he said and instantly Levi wished he could retract his question. A flush swept over the pale skin of Erwin’s cheeks and Levi would have found it endearing in any other instance...but not right now.

“Well...I-,” Erwin cut himself off and Levi is amused to see that for once Erwin doesn’t have a rebuttal. 

“I mean I get it,” Levi started, cutting Erwin off, “You can’t really see me…” He stopped himself before he went any further which got him a sharp look from Erwin. He watched as thick brows drew up into a furrow and a frown pulled on his lips. This is why Levi didn’t drink...his insecurities always found a way to resurface. 

This time it was Erwin’s turn to open his mouth only to shut it. Levi could see the gears in Erwin’s head turning to process the conversation. The two sat in silence before Erwin broke the silence, “I don’t know where this is coming from but you have it all wrong.” 

Levi swallowed and nodded to signal that he was listening which made Erwin continue with his line of thought, “First of all, I hope you really don’t think that I’m shallow enough to only care about what you look like. Second of all, I’ve been waiting for you to do something about it.” At that Levi felt his face draw up into confusion but Erwin just held up a hand to silence him, “I’ve never pushed it further because you’ve never seemed...comfortable. The last thing I want is to do anything before you’re ready no matter what it is, and despite being together for almost six months you always seem stand-offish. I’m sorry if I’ve been misinterpreting things this entire time but I always notice the way you stiffen when I slide a hand under your shirt or nip too hard at your neck. I take that as my cue to stop each time and you never make any moves to continue or ask...until now.” 

It all started to click into place and he had never felt more stupid. This whole time he had been the problem...not Erwin. Once again all he felt was pure embarrassment as he lifted a hand to cover his face, “I should go.” Was all he could say before moving to get off the bed, but the feeling of a warm hand wrapping around his wrist to stop him got his attention. 

“You don’t have to leave,” Erwin spoke and gave a gentle squeeze to his wrist that had Levi looking over at him. He could see the softness that took over the other’s face and it reminded him of how much he was growing to like the look. 

“Erwin please,” he started and glanced away, “I’m drunk and just embarrassed myself...just let me go home so I can sleep this off.” There was no way he could ever live this moment down and he just wanted to be left alone to wallow in the embarrassment. 

Erwin shook his head before gently pulling Levi closer and used his other hand to help steady him, “I don’t want you to leave.” Levi looked up at that and blinked a couple times before moving to pull his wrist out of Erwin’s grip. The blond shifted so he could face Levi better and reached over to brush some hair from his eyes and knuckles skimmed down the line of his cheekbone, “Running away doesn’t solve anything.” 

Like always he’s right. Levi leaned into the touch against his cheek with his eyes fluttering shut. The hand was warm against his skin and he just wanted to stay like this forever. Everything felt so much slower with the alcohol pumping through his blood and he couldn’t help the small shiver that went down his spine and made goosebumps travel along his skin. 

Erwin hummed softly before letting his hand drift down to skim his fingers along the tendon of his neck, “And...back to what you said earlier…Levi I always see you.” 

The statement made him draw back the slightest bit in order to fully look at Erwin, “What do you mean?” 

They looked at each other and in the soft glow of the lamp light, Levi couldn’t help but think that Erwin was beautiful. Though he always thought that. As those thoughts swarmed the forefront of his mind he blamed it on the alcohol because everything felt too sentimental. 

“Levi,” he started and didn’t waste any time to reach over and all but manhandle him to his lap. It was an awkward move mainly because Levi’s limbs felt like they weren’t his own, but once he was settled he felt warm and comfortable. His arms loosely wrapped around Erwin’s neck and it wasn’t long before hands rested against his waist. The blond leaned forward to press a soft kiss under his left eye before drawing back, “the reason I say that is because there are pieces of you everywhere I go. You are scattered throughout this apartment with all your tea mugs, house slippers, your clothes are in my closet, and by now I’m used to the smell of bleach. Not to mention even when I’m at the university you’re there because you changed my laundry detergent to the stuff you use. Even when you stay at your place you’re still here because you’re imprinted in my bed. I always can see you whether you believe it or not.” 

Everything that Erwin said had never crossed his mind. Those were such small parts of life that could easily be missed but Erwin noticed them without fail. It had taken Levi two months to realize that the smell of the blond’s cologne was practically drenched into his winter coat.

“I don’t need my sight to know that I find you attractive because it was never about that,” he continued, “For the first while of us dating I was never able to see you well because we went out in the dark. I wanted to date you because of your personality and I know that is so cliche but for us who are visually impaired...it’s really all we have sometimes.” Levi couldn’t help the puff of a laugh that left his lips and in turn made Erwin smile, “You’ve always been beautiful to me.”

In all of his years alive, Erwin was the only person who called him beautiful. Before being with the man, he had never thought that the word could be used to describe men. It was always a word that described women; however, with Erwin he never failed to remind him that the word had many connotations. 

Levi moved to press his forehead against Erwins, eyes slipping shut. They rested like that for what could have been eternity for all he knew. All he felt was the gentle rise and fall of Erwin’s shoulders with each breath he took along with the occasional tickle of blond hair against his skin. Already he could feel himself starting to sober up the slightest bit due to the adrenaline that had pumped through his body during the confrontation. 

Erwin’s hands slipped under his shirt and made him shiver but this time he willed his body to not stiffen up. He felt a lazy smile form on his lips before he leaned in to bump their noses together, head tilting to the side, “if you think I’m so pretty then why don’t you show me?” 

Their lips were close enough that he practically felt the grin forming on Erwin’s lips, “You sure? You still look a little drunk.” Lips pressed to the corner of his own and he merely grunted in response before tightening his arms around Erwin’s neck.

“I’m tipsy not black out,” he scoffed, “so yes I’m sure.” 

For a moment they were still before Erwin nodded. That was all he offered before leaning forward to press their lips together into a soft kiss that Levi hadn’t been expecting at all. He found himself leaning into the solid body in front of him so he could get closer, but it didn't feel close enough. For months he had been waiting for this and while part of it was his own fault...he couldn’t believe he was this needy. He knew that he craved affection from Erwin more often than he was ready to admit but the layers of clothes between them was enough to leave him incredibly frustrated. 

He hadn’t even realized he was trying to take control of the kiss until he felt Erwin press a hand to his chest. The skin on skin contact to the spot over his heart pulled his attention away from the kiss. He hummed softly and leaned forward a bit more into the contact. 

“Easy,” was all Erwin offered against his lips before falling right back into kisses that were slow and measured. The gentle press of kiss after kiss to his lips made his skin heat up and he couldn’t remember the last time he managed to get riled up just over kissing someone. It should have been mildly embarrassing considering the kisses weren’t particularly heated but nonetheless he was already breathless. 

The remaining hand that was still settled on his hip slid up and down the skin in calming motions before moving around to his back causing him to arch into the touch. Erwin kissed him like he’s glass and the slightest push would cause him to break and truthfully that’s how Levi felt. He felt like if Erwin’s hands pressed any harder into his skin he would shatter right there, or if his lips pressed any harder against his own his face would crack. 

In between the lull of their kissing, Erwin shifted them until Levi was laid back onto the bed with his back sinking into the mattress and Erwin’s larger frame soon hovering over him. The smaller was the first to break off the kiss in favor of breathing. His breaths came out in short puffs and for a moment he felt bad because Erwin must be able to smell the alcohol on his breath. 

He either must not have cared or didn’t want to address it because nothing is said about it, and instead a large hand came up to push his bangs from his forehead. Levi looked up at Erwin and found it impossible to miss the adoration that seemed to swim in every inch of the blue eyes that stared into him. For a long time they just stared at each other until a smile tugged onto Levi’s lips. 

“What?” Erwin asked with a small smile of his own as he leaned down to press light kisses over different areas of his face, “You hardly ever smile like that.” His words mumbled as he moved down the side of Levi’s jaw and then down to the spot right under his ear. A pleased hum settled in Levi’s chest at the pressure under his ear, hands drifting up to tangle into blond hair. 

“Nothing,” he grumbled as his eyes slipped shut, “Just the alcohol.” 

Erwin took that for what it was in order to continue his journey along Levi’s neck. The feeling of chapped lips pressing into his skin took over the forefront of his mind and it had his skin heating up even more than it already was. Erwin made quick work of his neck to try and map out every spot that would draw a noise from him. His lips pressed along the tendon of his neck and gave experimental nips to each area and silently committed everything to memory for next time. Levi was amazed at the fact the other was so good at it despite this really being the first time Erwin had kissed on his neck like this. 

Small gasps and hums filled the air of the room when Erwin lightly bit down on the juncture where his neck and shoulder met. The blond let his tongue flatten against the skin before giving the area a light nip. Levi sighed softly and tugged gently at the roots of Erwin’s hair, “Don’t leave any marks...I’d rather avoid the teasing.” 

A chuckle rumbled against the skin of his neck and vibrated down to his sternum. The feeling caused a shiver to go through his body as Erwin pulled away and then moved back up so they were nose to nose, “Fine, but so long as you take this shirt off.” 

A snort left Levi before giving a roll of his eyes, “Whatever, you’ll have to get off of me then.” 

Erwin nodded before moving back so he was kneeling between Levi’s legs on the bed. With a grunt Levi sat up and grabbed his shirt from the back of his collar and slipped it off his body and dropped it to the floor, “Now you.” He lifted a thin brow at the blond before crossing his arms over his chest. 

“You ruined the view,” Erwin teased with a grin before doing as he was asked and removing his own t-shirt off his body. Levi’s eyes watched every movement. He watched each flex and ripple of subtle muscle pull taut under pale skin until Erwin’s entire torso was exposed. His arms dropped from his chest in order to reach over and skim fingertips over collarbones. 

The feeling of fingers tipping his jaw up disrupted his reverie. Levi looked up and once against saw the absolute adoration that Erwin was looking at him with, “I’m going to ask you something and you’re allowed to say no, okay?” The question made a bit of nervousness pool in his stomach but then he remembered this is Erwin. 

“Okay,” He answered and shifted a bit to try and lessen the nerves. 

Erwin was quiet for a moment before lifting his other hand to settle on the side of his neck, “Since you’re so concerned about me not seeing you...let me see you. I want this to be about you because as much as I like to look at you. I love to feel you.” 

Each word hit Levi like a gust of cold air and he isn’t sure what to say. Attention had never really been something he liked to be on him and this sounded like Erwin was wanting to put all the attention on him. He had never experienced that in bed before and the thought scared him. All the saliva in his mouth seemed to disappear and his tongue turned to lead as he weighed his options. 

With a swallow, he nodded. 

“Lay down,” Erwin hummed and used the hand on his neck to press against his chest and push him back. He hit the mattress with a soft breath leaving his lips as Erwin once again draped himself over his smaller body. A lingering kiss was pressed to his lips before it trailed down to his jaw and then to his neck. Each spot that had previously drawn a reaction from him was attended to once again and all Levi could hear were his own short gasps and sighs echoing in the room around them. 

Too soon the lips found their way down to his chest and he doesn't miss the way one is pressed right over his heartbeat. The attention was tender enough that it made him clench his jaw to keep from making a noise. Levi tangled his fingers in Erwin’s hair once again only for his limbs to get dragged down the further the blond went. Erwin made sure to press his lips to nearly every inch of skin he could reach. He kissed down his sternum and along the muscles of his stomach before letting his lips ghost over his sides. 

A shiver settled at the base of his spine that made Erwin chuckle, “Sensitive?” He asked while peering up at him through blond lashes. 

“Tch, just tickles,” Levi mumbled before averting his eyes to the side to avoid the way Erwin was looking at him. The other just chuckled before pressing kisses right back up to his chest and Levi felt his breath hitch when the feeling of a tongue darted over one of his nipples. His eyes widened at the feeling and it was embarrassing to feel himself all but arch up into it. 

It wasn’t two seconds later that the same tongue flattened over the area and gave a slow lick before taking the bud into his mouth. Levi groaned as his eyes slipped shut and fingers tightened into the hair. Each swirl of Erwin’s tongue and scrape of his teeth left the other practically writhing under him and it only got worse when he felt a hand slide up his torso only to grab the other nipple between two fingers. 

“Holy fuck…,” Levi gasped and was already wishing for his pants to be off. He knew it would only be another minute or so before they became incredibly uncomfortable. Erwin didn’t let up and Levi was at his mercy. If this was going where Erwin implied it would he was worried the other was going to take his sweet time to map out every inch of his body...and already Levi couldn’t take it. 

He gave a sharp tug to Erwin’s hair which got the other to stop, “If you keep it up...I’m not going to be able to take much more.”

“Already?” Erwin hummed with an all too amused lilt to his voice. 

Levi gave him a light frown and huffed, “Obviously since being with you I haven’t fucked anyone so it’s just been me and my hand for five months now. If you keep it up I wouldn’t be shocked if I cum in my pants like a teenager, so I’m warning you.” 

He could feel heat burning on his cheeks yet again but it all dissipated when Erwin sent him a soft smile, “I’ll take that into consideration...now lift your hips so I can take your pants off.” 

With a roll of his eyes he did as he was asked once again and felt Erwin’s fingertips skim along the waist band before going to the button. Levi lifted his hips up once Erwin worked the button and zipper open only for them to be pulled off and discarded to the ground followed with his socks. A relieved sigh left his chest as the uncomfortable denim was peeled off his body and he was just left in his underwear. 

Erwin moved back in order to sit back on his knees, so Levi propped himself up on his elbows to look at him. Silence hung in the air for a bit before hands moved to rub up his thighs only to stop right at the edge of his briefs, “Turn onto your stomach.” 

He wasn’t sure why Erwin was asking that but he decided not to ask questions. Instead he did as he was asked and rolled over onto his stomach with his arms folded under the pillow. Erwin didn’t move and Levi was about to look behind him until he felt hands pressing into the mattress by his ribcage. Erwin shifted behind him until lips pressed into the nape of his neck and then started to go down each vertebrae of his spine. The contact was relaxing and had Levi exhaling softly, eyes slipping shut. 

The lips moved down until they stopped right above the small of his back. Though he could feel Erwin pull away entirely and that caused him to glance over his shoulder. The man in question was looking at the base of his spine with a small smile before he lifted both hands to settle on his hips and then the feeling of thumbs pressing into the small of his back made warmth spread throughout the area, “You have venus dimples…” 

The words were mumbled so sweetly that Levi had no choice but to melt under them. All of the previous tension in his body left with that one small sentence. He wasn’t sure why but Erwin pressing his thumbs into the dimples of his back and looking down at them like they’re the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen made his heart clench in such a painful way that he couldn’t ever recall it happening before. 

Levi was subject to watch as Erwin leaned down and pressed a kiss to each dimple where his thumbs had been. The action resulted in a soft moan slipping out of his mouth and filtering through the air. 

“You even sound pretty,” Erwin uttered behind him and placed his hands on his sides and rubbed them to his shoulder blades. The touch was careful and light in a way that Levi found he enjoyed, “I wonder if I can get more of those out of you.” It sounded like a challenge and Levi couldn’t help the smile that tugged on his lips at the thought. 

“Want to find out?” he asked and quirked a brow only to see Erwin grin 

He felt hands on his hips not long after urging him onto his knees. Levi moved willingly so that he was settled on his knees with his arms still under the pillow and one cheek pressed against the pillow. Hands smoothed up his thighs and this time traveled up his thighs and over his ass before settling right onto his hips, thumbs once again pressing into the dimples of his back. 

The touch was enough to have his eyes slipping shut for a split second but they opened right back up when the hands began to pull at the waistband until the fabric was slipping down his thighs and then pooling at the folds of his knees. He could feel Erwin disappear from behind him and for a moment he felt too exposed and wanted to move. But all he could think about was once again this is Erwin...and that’s enough to quell his thoughts. The sound of a drawer sounded and a few shuffling noises before Erwin was right back behind him. 

Levi kept his gaze on the wall his face was turned towards and just listened to the sound of a cap opening and the squeezing sound that followed. The thump of the bottle on the bed let him know what was coming up next and he was glad he was already relaxed. 

A hand moved to nudge his thighs further apart before settling on one of his hips, “Ready?” Erwin’s voice was smooth and soft which Levi appreciated because he can’t remember the last time he’s let anyone put him in this position before. Right now he felt at his most vulnerable and he knew that Erwin knew that. 

“Yes,” Levi’s words were softer than he meant for them to be but he knew Erwin had heard them by the way he shifted closer. Soon enough he feels a lube slicked finger going to rub at the ring of muscles before pushing through and making him wince the slightest bit. The sting doesn’t last long which he’s grateful for and all he felt was the one finger resting inside of him. He pushed back against it to signal that he’s okay...he didn’t trust his voice in the slightest. 

Erwin got the message and slowly pulled the finger back before letting it slide back in and curling it. A soft gasp left Levi’s lips at the feeling and he chewed on the inside of his cheek when a slow rhythm started to build behind him. It wasn’t long before a second finger was pressing in and stretching him open. Erwin was pumping his fingers at a pace that felt incredibly slow and it was driving Levi mad with the way he would curl his fingers inside him. He had managed to brush against his prostate once and after that he took to purposely curling his fingers to just narrowly miss it. 

A third finger was added and it wasn’t until then that he realized he was much louder than he had previously thought. The room was filled with his soft gasps and keening noises that were nothing but music to Erwin’s ears.

Levi could do nothing but lay there as Erwin pumped his fingers in and out only to miss his prostate each time. It was so infuriating that he nearly thought about begging but his pride was too much for that right now. With a frustrated huff he pushed his hips back to meet Erwin’s fingers only to feel them go deeper and hit that spot inside him dead on. The end result was a low throaty moan that seemed to bounce off the walls of the bedroom. His hands fisted into the sheets under the pillow and he needed that again. Pride be damned. 

“There,” his voice was breathy as he opened his eyes the slightest bit to turn his gaze over his shoulder to look at Erwin, “...please.” The word left his lips and it felt foriegn for a moment but he watched the way it made Erwin’s brows lift the slightest bit in surprise. 

The next time Erwin moved his fingers he angled his wrist to hit that same spot, over and over again. The pace only sped up the slightest bit but it didn’t matter when Erwin was rubbing his fingers against his prostate in the way that he was. Moan after moan tore through Levi’s lips until it all turned into gentle prayers of Erwin’s name and “more, more, more”. 

The base of his spine was tingling with sparks of pleasure as heat gathered in his stomach and made all his nerves feel exposed. His body was on fire and he felt like he was going to cum already. 

“Ah-wait,” He groaned out and tried to move his hips away, eyes rolling into the back of his head, “I...stop.” Levi felt his hips jerk forward in an attempt to get away from the fingers and luckily enough Erwin pulled his fingers away at his request. 

His entire body felt raw and exposed with the way his heart was thumping in his chest and his nerves felt fried. Erwin had barely done anything and already his mind felt like mush. He felt large hands settle on the front of his thighs to gently pull them back. Slowly his knees slipped down until he was once again laying down on the bed, only to be flipped right back onto his back. Those same large hands going to slip the boxers down the rest of his legs and getting tossed to the side. 

Erwin looked down at him and Levi could only look right back at him. A hand moved up to gently brush his index finger over his cheek, “Feel okay to keep going?” It took a moment for the question to settle in before he was nodding and leaning into the touch. Erwin gave a light smile before leaning down to kiss his cheek, “Okay, take a minute to rest while I get my pants off and get everything ready.” The offer of a respite was enough to make Levi sigh softly while Erwin went to slip out of the rest of his clothes.

The blond hummed before reaching down to grab a condom packet Levi assumed he had pulled from the drawer along with the lube. His eyes don’t linger on it long and instead they drifted up to the other’s face. Erwin’s eyes are focused on the item in his hand and Levi finds the slightly concentrated look to be mildly endearing. The lines in his face are smoothed out except for the light furrow of his brows and all Levi wanted to do was reach forward and smooth it out. Everything about the other is endearing that Levi felt so warm. 

He’s brought back by the sound of the lube bottle once again only for it to be closed and tossed aside like before. Erwin moved forward and grabbed one of Levi’s legs to hook over his thigh before placing his hands right by his head. They’re face to face once more and Erwin is looking at him like he’s the one that hangs the moon and stars every single night. 

“Ready?” 

The question is posed like it had been before only the difference now is the way it makes Levi’s heart hammer in his chest. He looked up at Erwin before leaning up to press their lips into a deep kiss. He’s never been good at expressing himself verbally and he just hoped that this was enough to show Erwin all that he was feeling. He hoped this was enough to show him that he was enjoying this and that he needed this. 

He hoped Erwin could feel it in the way his lips pressed against his over and over again like he could never get enough of it. His arms snaked up to wrap around his neck before he’s pulling away, forehead pressed against Erwin’s, “Yea, I’m ready.” 

Erwin’s hips shifted and he moved one of the hands that had rested on the pillow to wrap around his cock so he could guide it to Levi’s entrance. The feeling of the head pressing inside him was enough to make him arch his back the slightest bit and bite the inside of his cheek. Despite being with Erwin for five months and remaining faithful...he really couldn’t remember exactly when the last time he had had sex was. It had to have been a while by the way his body was reacting despite the prepping he had endured. 

Gentle noises fell from Erwin’s lips as he leaned down to nuzzle their noses together, slowly pushing in inch by inch until finally bottoming out, “Relax Levi…” A low groan settled in his throat as he tried to relax around the other but he found it hard. 

Erwin’s hand moved up to settle on hip and gave it a gentle squeeze before he leaned down to kiss over the spot on his neck that was the most sensitive. The feeling of teeth nipping at the spot was enough to distract him from the slight sting. The two laid there unmoving as Levi attempted to adjust and Erwin gave him all the time he needed. It took longer than he had expected for his body to adjust to the size before he was moving his hips to experiment. 

“Move,” he whispered and noted the way Erwin hummed against his skin before pulling his hips back only to slowly push them back flush against Levi’s. The motion got moans from the both of them and Levi closed his eyes so he could just feel every movement of Erwin against him. It didn’t take long for Erwin to settle his hips into a pace that had the bed rocking the slightest bit against the wall. 

The hand that was on his hip moved back up to the pillow so he could hold himself up better which resulted in Erwin removing his face from Levi’s neck. He hummed lowly before pressing a kiss over one of his eyelids, “look at me.” 

Levi complied with the request and opened his eyes so he could peer up at him through half lidded eyes. They locked gazes and it all felt too intimate. From the way Erwin’s hips were rolling into his all the way to the way up to how Erwin was looking at him. Once again he felt exposed under the calculating blue eyes that for once seemed to see him in perfect light. 

“Every inch of you is beautiful,” he mumbled and shifted his hips to try and hit that spot in Levi that would make him see stars. It took a few experimental thrusts but once he found it Levi couldn’t help the loud moan that tumbled from his lips. With an all too happy smile, Erwin made quick work of hitting that spot each time he thrusted right back into Levi, “even the way you moan is beautiful.” 

Levi swallowed the lump in his throat and with the way Erwin was thrusting into him he completely missed him moving a hand and sliding it down the bed. He nearly jumped out of his skin at the feeling of Erwin’s hand wrapping around his length and for the first time that night he realized that it hadn’t been touched this entire time. In the back of his head he tried to think if he had ever gotten this riled up without being touched entirely...and he came up with a blank. 

Erwin matched the pumping of his hand with that of his thrusts and it made Levi practically vibrate in his skin. Each time his hand would move up his thumb would swipe over the tip only to press down in a split second. His hips couldn't decide if they wanted to buck up into the warm hand or push down to drive Erwin deeper into him. The sensations had his jaw going slack and the way Erwin was looking at him was too much. Those blue eyes hadn’t left his yet and the look in them was something Levi imagined was akin to love. 

His heart was hammering in his chest as he felt pressure building up in his lower back due to the stimulation he was receiving. Everything felt like too much. The nerves in his body were all on edge from the pleasure he was getting and Erwin had been so soft with him that he felt like he didn’t deserve any of it. Did he deserve this?

He felt something tickle the sides of his face and the look on Erwin’s face shifted as he watched Levi. Concern pulled at his brows and the pace of his hips slowed and his hand stopped. That alone made a whine settle in Levi’s throat because he was so close to getting his release. 

“Levi...you’re crying,” Erwin’s voice is near a whisper and Levi took a moment to process the words before he’s loosening a hand around Erwin’s neck to touch his eyes. 

He felt something wet in his lashes and when he pulled his hand away he saw the clear liquid settled there. His chest rose and fell with each heavy breath and while he thought he would be embarrassed...it never came. Instead he just wrapped the warm right back around Erwin’s neck, “I’m okay.” 

Erwin seemed to hesitate for a moment before Levi gave a roll of his hips that resulted in a strangled noise settling in Erwin’s throat. He got the idea and settled back into the pace he had before only this time his hand moved faster than his hips. 

At the two different rhythms Levi felt his eyes roll back into his head and his lips part into a low moan. The pressure in his stomach kept building and judging by the grunts and sighs that seem to leave the blond he isn’t too far off either. Levi felt each thrust deep in his body and it wasn’t until Erwin started to squeeze his hand around his cock that he felt the pressure snap and he’s crying out Erwin’s name. 

It took Erwin a few more thrusts before his body stiffened and he dropped his face into Levi’s neck to stifle his own moans. They both get through their orgasms before reality dipped back in and Levi can feel the sweat and cum on his body. His nose wrinkled as he threaded his fingers through Erwin’s hair gently, “We need to clean up before bed.” 

Erwin gave a nod before he pulled out which caused a groan to settle in Levi’s chest at the loss. His eyes slipped closed as he threw an arm over his eyes. The sounds of Erwin shuffling around fall on his ears but he doesn’t watch to see what he’s doing. Footfalls on the floor of the bedroom and then eventually the tile of the bathroom told him all he needed to know. 

Not too much longer and Erwin returned and used a damp cloth to wipe the rest of the cum off of Levi’s stomach before the cloth joined the rest of their clothes on the floor. Erwin laid down next to Levi with a tired huff and immediately wrapped the other into his arms. Levi moved easily with the other and nuzzled into his neck before sighing into the skin. Neither of them say anything and really he didn’t feel the need to say anything. No amount of words felt like they could convey an ounce of what he felt in that moment, so instead he just nuzzled as close as he could to the other and pressed a kiss to the pale skin of Erwin’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed please leave a kudos or comment, and as always don't hesitate to leave a comment or suggestion to make my writing and this series better! 
> 
> Just a few notes:
> 
> Hange at this point is just Levi's voice of reason. 
> 
> This was also just really self indulgent because there's just something about Levi crying during sex that makes me lose my mind...anyways stay tuned for more of these two, and if you're interested check out some of my other stuff! I have an embarrassingly long AU list in my phone so keep an eye out!


End file.
